Dancing Banana
The Dancing Banana is a yellow banana with green limbs and a red mouth, that has been highly popularized on YouTube, Newgrounds and the like, even appearing in an episode of Family Guy. The Dancing Banana is just that - a spite animation of a banana that dances, often accompanied by the Peanut Butter Jelly Time song. He appears to have some sort of relation to the Dancing Broccoli, amongst other healthy food items. In M.U.G.E.N, Dancing Banana has been created by Ironcommando. As to be expected, it's appearance is near-identical to the actual, popularized animation, even having said animation as a win pose. Gameplay Dancing Banana is a surprisingly balanced character in comparison to Ironcommando's other characters, such as 20000 and A-Bomb. Its AI can be a bit tough to beat though, but the difficulty can be altered through an additional .txt file included with the character, along with the "child-friendly" option. Most of his hypers are fairly overpowered, especially the level 1 hypers that use only 1000 power, yet take nearly half of the opponent's life away. In contrast, however, the Dancing Banana's regular attacks are actually weaker than average, but is easily made up for with their incredible combo ability. As mentioned above, Dancing Banana isn't like Ironcommando's other characters, but seeing as this is still Ironcommando's character, there are of course some cheap elements, like his special AI setting that makes him Rare-Akuma cheap, and the last two palettes; one of which allows the usage of the Shun Banana Satsu - an instant-KO attack that mimics the original Shun Goku Satsu, courtesy of Akuma, while the second is a "ghost" version completely invulnerable to projectiles and throws. When Dancing Banana is KOed (Regular Palettes), Donkey Kong appears and eats it (this is actually a reference to a scene in "Mortal Kombat Mishaps"). 'Moveset' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Single Bananarang - D, F, x Triple Mini Aerial Bananas - D, F, x (while in the air) Double Bananarang - D, F, y Single Aerial Banana - D, F, y (while in the air) Triple bananarang - D, F, z (uses 500 power) Triple Bouncy Aerial Bananas - D, F, z (while in the air) (uses 500 power) Flipper Punch - F, D, F, x Shoryuken - F, D, F, y Baseball Upper - F, D, F, z (uses 500 power) Bum Rush - D, B, x Sugar Rush - D, B, y Banana Kick - D, F, a projectiles Banana Kick - D, F, b Banana Kick EX - D, F, c (uses 500 power) projectiles Aerial Drive - D, B, a/b Aerial Drive - D, B, a/b (while in the air) 'Hypers' Mega Bananarang - D, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) Banana Bounder - D, F, x+y (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Peanut Butter Jelly Time!!! - D, B, x+y (uses 1000 power) Mega Banana Kick - D, F, a+b (uses 1000 power) Super Drive Kick - D, B, a+b (uses 1000 power) Super Drive Kick - D, B, a+b (while in the air) (uses 1000 power) Multi Bananarangs - D, F, y+z (uses 2000 power) Banana Blitz - D, F, y+z (while in the air) (uses 2000 power) Tropical Twister - D, B, b+c (uses 2000 power) Fruit Blender - F+y+z (in front of opponent) (uses 3000 power) Shun Banana Satsu - x, x, F, a, z (Rotten Banana only) (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' File:DancingBananapal1.png|banana (Original colours) File:DancingBananapal2.png|banana2 File:DancingBananapal3.png|banana3 File:DancingBananapal4.png|banana4 File:DancingBananapal5.png|banana5 File:DancingBananapal6.png|banana6 File:DancingBananapal7.png|banana7 File:DancingBananapal8.png|banana8 File:DancingBananapal9.png|banana9 File:DancingBananapal10.png|banana10 (Inverted colours) File:DancingBananapal11.png|bananarotten (Rotten Banana) File:DancingBananapal12.png|bananaghost (Ghost Banana) 'Rotten Banana (s+y)' Rotten Banana can charge quickly (while flipping the opponent off), Asura Warp, has no damage dampening, can spam Bananarangs and can use the Shun Banana Satsu. Basically, Akuma as a banana. 'Ghost Banana (s+z)' Ghost Banana is immune to most throws and projectiles, but can still be hit by physical attacks. He can also spam Bananarangs and charge his power quickly. Category:Characters Category:Internet Meme Characters Category:Users of the Raging Demon